This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methods: NMR Spectroscopy The sample was dissolved in CD3OD and dried under a stream of nitrogen and then dissolved in 0.5 mL 2:1 CDCl3-CD3OD and placed in a 5-mm NMR tube. One- and 2-dimensional NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-500 spectrometer at 25 [unreadable]C. Spectral width was 2200 Hz. 1-D proton, 2-D gCOSY, and 2-D TOCSY experiments were acquired using standard Varian pulse parameters. Chemical shifts were measured relative to the residual CHCl3 signal ([unreadable]=7.489 ppm relative to TMS). Further experimental details are available upon request.